tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Interrogating Slugfest
Log Title: Interrogating Slugfest Characters: Hook, Laserbeak, Slugfest Location: Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon Date: April 15, 2016 Summary: Laserbeak questions Slugfest about the attack on the Van Mark facility. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:VanMarkiplier TP As logged by Laserbeak - Friday, April 15, 2016, 5:31 PM Repair Bay - First Floor - Trypticon This is not a good place to be. Everything about this room whispers that. The soulless slate-grey walls trimmed with a purple that puts one in mind of suffocating blood. The medtables, hard and unyielding, and each fitted with heavy metal restraints. The consoles beside each that stand like tombstones, and despite their benign purpose, are none too reassuring to patients. Even the lighting in Trypticon's medical bay is harsh. Bright and glaring, easily enough to see one's work by, but as cold and heartless as Trypticon himself. A storage rack in one corner features a set of simple medical droids, which many Decepticons would rather trust than a medic they may have offended, and who might still be carrying a grudge. Slugfest sighs in relief as a patch recently installed on him starts working. "Can rest here? No can jump off table yet," he says to Hook. It's a wonder Hook didn't put two band-aids in the shape of an X on the injury under Sluggy's tail. Hook says, "Rest wherever you like." Hook heads back to the back. Slugfest tucks lil feets under body, not curling his tail around him like usual because it still hurts, so he just lets it stay flat straight down on the medtable surface. The door to the repair bay opens, and Laserbeak flies in, swooping around in a circle before coming to land on the end of Slugfest's medtable. Laserbeak's talons scape on the surface of the table, leaving tiny scratches in the polished surface. Laserbeak looks at Slugfest. Slugfest's chin is resting on the surface of the medtable, but his optics peer at the boidy that is perched in front of him. "Haz sore tail," Slugfest whines. "Stoopid hyooman shotted arrow." He thumps his tail weakly once on the surface of the medtable. Laserbeak looks at Slugfest straight on, and then cocks his head, staring at Sluggy with one optic. "What human?" he finally asks. "Describe her." Laserbeak makes two shot hops closer to the stego, staring down at him where he lay. Laserbeak's gaze is piercing and not any more sympathetic than Hook's was. "What was she wearing?" Laserbeak demands. "What kind of bow was she carrying?" "No know, wasn't looking at. Got shotted in behind!" Slugfest complains, "Was chasing other hyooman dressed like neenja." Laserbeak cocks his head the other way. "Ninja?" he asks. "Describe what you saw. What do you mean 'dressed like a ninja'? What were they wearing, and what weapons did they carry?" Laserbeak takes another hop forward, until his sharp beak is right over Slugfest's face. "Did the ninja's clothes have any markings that you noticed?" Laserbeak leans down to look Slugfest directly in the optic. "Hadded on funny gee suit, and was throwing shrukens!" Slugfest says. "Had fase covered!" Laserbeak nods his head in short twitchy chops, bringing his beak dangerously close to Slugfest's face. "Did you get any audio or visual recordings of the incident?" he asks, glancing up at the medbay's playback machine. "Did anyone else see this 'ninja'? If I showed you files of known human ninja would you be able to identify who you saw?" Laserbeak looks over at the nearest computer monitor. Slugfest hmmms. "Maybe," he says, "Think I gotted recordings. No know if anyone else seed." Laserbeak bobs its sharp-beaked head. "OK. When you can transform, we'll put you in the playback machine and see what we can learn." He takes a hop back, thankfully not accidentally cutting Slugfest in the process. "Did Hook say how long before you'll be back on your feet?" Laserbeak glances back at Hook's office, and then back at Slugfest in quick, jerky movements. He cocks his head to stare at Slugfest with one optic. "No said exactly, but said would be sore for few days still," Slugfest says. He rests his chin back on the surface of the medtable. Laserbeak nods quickly, twitching slightly and looking around the room in short choppy glances before returning his gaze to Slugfest. "Let me know when you feel up to it. Starscream wants answers as to who else has this technology, and I want to make sure Soundwave has those answers to give him. If that was a ninja, we have to assume he made off with some of the information until we can prove otherwise." "'kay," Slugfest whines, "Prolly not now. Too sore." His lil feets are tucked under body so he looks like an elongated stegoloaf. Laserbeak stretches out his wings, and leaps into the air, flying around the room once more before landing on a tall cabinet from which he can see the entire room. He gazes down at Slugfest from above, his sharp face and beady optics not good for conveying any kind of sympathy, even if he was capable of such. "Very well. There are other ways to gather information in the meantime." He takes flight again, this time remotely activating the door and flying right out of the room. Slugfest lifts his head up from the table surface long enough to sigh as Laserbeak exits, then flops his head back down and naps.